Make out Paradise
by chibi-tsurara-59
Summary: Naruto and Neji are sent to a beach to sort out their feelings for each other.


Make out paradise 

A/n: YO, I'm bored. I'm at friends' house. I'm a write, oh yeah. Yay for yaoi and tacos.

6969696969696969696969696

" Alright," Kakashi said peering over the cover of Make-Out Paradise. " I need two people to go on a mission. You two!" he points to Neji and Naruto. " You go."

" What about me?" Sasuke asked from the border of the group.

" NO, you stay. Go train or something." Kakashi said waving his hand while reading.

"Stupid good for nothing bastard!" Sasuke yelled as he walked off to Taco Bell.

"SASUKE! Wait for me!" Sakura said running after him but falling because of her stupidity.

"Well what's the mission? Is it something dangerous!" Naruto said with a hint of excitement.

Neji wasn't even listening to either Naruto or Kakashi because he was listening to his CD player. He was in a depressed mood for some odd reason and there was no reason behind his state of mind at the moment. That explained why he was listening to Echos And The Bunny Men and eating pocky.

"You two have been working hard so your mission is to take a week long break." Kakashi said trying to hurry up and get rid of the two as fast as he possibly could.

"WHAT! THAT'S IT! NOTHING DANGEROUS OR FUN!" Naruto yelled practically falling over and twitching.

Neji pushed the stop button on his CD player and put his headphones around his neck and looked over at Naruto. _Why must I be stuck with him? What is Kakashi planning? He can't just want to get rid of us for a week. It matters not to me because I will at least get a week of relaxation and time to think. _

Naruto sat up and looked over to see Neji staring at him. He got this funny feeling in his stomach and just thought he was hungry but he knew that wasn't it. He loved Neji. He had loved Neji since the day he saw him. He thought the thought was ridiculous and he pushed it far into his mind. _I can't love him……..Who am I kidding every time I see him I just want to grab him and kiss him. Someone as depressing as Neji could never love someone like me._

What Neji and Naruto had forgot was that Kakashi had still been there and that he was watching them. His plan all along was to just get the two alone so they could work out each other's feelings for one another and so he could just get rid of them. "Well are you two leaving anytime soon?" He was starting to actually get annoyed with how the two were acting.

Both Neji and Naruto snapped out of there thoughts and gazes of each other and looked toward the direction that Kakashi was in. "We're leaving now, so shut up!" they yelled at him in unison and walked off to gather there clothes and other necessities.

After about an hour of walking they finally come across a place they both seem to agree on staying at and to there surprise no one was there.

Neji walked up to a small house to find that it only had one bedroom with one bed, a small kitchen, a living room, 2 bathrooms and a kitten. "Well I call the bed so I guess you get the couch." Neji said throwing his stuff on the bed then walking into the bathroom to change into his swimming attire then walking out of the house only to be followed by the Kitten.

Naruto sighed and put his stuff on the couch and then walked into the other bathroom and changed into his swimming attire and walked outside only to find Neji laying in the sand holding the little kitten in the air and he gasped because Neji was smiling. _How could a kitten make him smile! I never thought anything could ever make him smile._

"I think I will name you Twilight." Neji said sitting up and setting the little black and gray kitten down and watched the kitten run back into the house and right past Naruto. When Neji glanced at Naruto his heart started to skip a beat and he shook his head. Like Naruto he had always longed for him. Now was his chance but he didn't think Naruto liked him that way so like Naruto had done he pushed the thought far back into his mind. _I can't think like that. I can't let him know of the feelings I have for him. He might think of me as some sort of hellish freak._

Naruto could take it anymore and he ran over to Neji and got really close up to his face "What are you thinking Neji! Why are you always staring at me with such a look of longing and desire! I have to know!" He needed to know or he was going to be driven insane if he wasn't already.

"I could ask you the same about me!" Neji retorted back, backing up from Naruto a little but not much. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked being very close to Naruto. For some reason whenever he was around Naruto he just couldn't be depressed.

Naruto growled then tackled Neji to the sand and kissed him. He didn't care if Neji hated him for what he just did and he didn't care if he killed him either because this is what he had always wanted since the day he met him. He wanted it to be more then just a kiss so he wrapped his arms around him and held him as close as he could while he kissed him.

Neji had just been tackled and kissed by Naruto. He was utterly shocked and confused but after a few minutes he ended up kissing back and also wrapping his arms around Naruto. Unknown to them while they were kissing or making out which they were starting to do now they were being watched by none other then Twilight the little kitten. "Meow" was all Twilight said or could even say before she titled her head and ran back into the house and jumped on the couch, curled up and slept.

After about an hour of making out on the beach Naruto and Neji stayed laying on the ground cuddled up together and staring at the stars that had now taken place of the clouds and the moon that had taken place of the sun.

"Do you want to go into the house and go to bed?" Neji asked Naruto in a rather tired and restless voice.

"Sure but can I sleep in the bed with you instead of sleeping on the couch?" Naruto asked turning over to lay his head on Neji's chest using it as a pillow.

"Now why ask such a question? When you know already that my answer will be yes." He said standing up and reaching a hand out to Naruto.

Naruto took Neji's hand and stood up and walked hand in hand into the house and went to bed.

A week had passed and they had packed their stuff up and grabbed Twilight and started to walk back to Konoha Village; hand in hand, and didn't give a damn what anyone said or thought because they were happy and to them that's all that really mattered.

Sasuke and Kakashi had been waiting at the entrance of the village for Naruto and Neji and as soon as Sasuke had seen them walking hand in hand his mouth gapped open and he couldn't find anything to say but "WHAT THE FUCK?" and Kakashi laughed at his reaction.

(Meanwhile somewhere with Sakura **I hate her so much**)

"AH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled then fell once again because of her stupidity.

"Aww but baby you know I love you." Lee said in a corny voice and a corny pose.

(Back with Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Kakashi.)

Sasuke just shook his head and grunted. _I should have known those two would end up together one way or another._ He thought as he turned and walked off because he truthfully didn't feel like listening to them and their dumb week together.

"Well did you two have fun?" Kakashi asked looking up from Make-Out Paradise.

Both Neji and Naruto kissed then looked at Kakashi and spoke in unison "It's none of your business." They then walked off and headed to Naruto's house. (To be continued if anyone wants it to and if not then okay)

A/n: If you haven't figured it out yet, this is NOT chibi-tsurara-59. It is in fact her friend azume posting under her name! She said I should start writing, so I did. So, how do you like it? Please review. This is my first fic by the way.

Note from chibi-tsurara-59: I beta-ed. Yeah. Review or there will be a delay on mad world.


End file.
